


Stupid, Stupid

by Shea



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cussing, Jealousy, Laviyuu Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: Lavi gets stupid feelings over a stupid situation- if there even is one.





	Stupid, Stupid

Lavi does not get jealous. He is one of the most laid-back, friendliest guys in their grade. He was mugged once while walking through the city with his buddy, Allen. Allen was ready to contact the police, or go after the thieves himself. But Lavi laughed it off and told him not to worry about it. He got a hell of a talking to later, however, with his gramps. But it really wasn’t a big deal. Not to Lavi. In other words, it takes a lot to really piss him off. 

Right now, though, he’s pretty annoyed. His foot bounces in restless irritation under the table. Maybe the logical side of his brain  _ knows  _ he’s being irrational. But he also can’t help it. 

Across the cafeteria, he sees Yuu. His  _ boyfriend,  _ Yuu. The guy who couldn’t hold a conversation with  _ anyone.  _ Well,  _ wouldn’t  _ is probably the more appropriate choice. There have been many a night when they spend the whole night just talking. But right now, Kanda’s talking to some new kid. Some…  _ hipster  _ guy in their grade that apparently didn’t get the memo that side-ponytails are definitely  _ not  _ in. 

Allen and Lenalee grin at each other before looking at Lavi. “Someone’s jealous.” Allen sing-songs into his milk. 

“What?” Lavi blinks, his attention snatched. “I am not  _ jealous.  _ Jealous of what, them having a conversation?” He scoffs. “In case you didn’t know, my little bean friend, I think sleeping with Yuu is several leagues above a stupid  _ conversation. _ ”

“Okay, first of all,  _ gross. _ ” Allen makes a face that probably would’ve otherwise made Lavi laugh. “Secondly, you’re so jealous.” 

“Lavi,” Lenalee intervenes and rests a gentle hand on his arm. “It’s okay. I mean, maybe not to get like,  _ possessively  _ so. But it’s nothing to be ashamed about.” 

“I’m not ashamed,” Lavi defends. “Because I’m  _ not  _ jealous.” 

Allen and Lenalee exchanged another glance, both sighing. “Fine.” 

Lavi huffs a breath and bites into his sandwich a little aggressively. Kanda shows up then, with his own lunch, and plops down beside Lavi. “What’s your problem?” He asks, arching a brow at him.

“Nothing.” Lavi shrugs and puts on his carefree grin. “You wanna come over after school today? Do homework and stuff?”

Kanda shrugs a little, picking up a biteful of noodles in his chopsticks. “Fine.” 

Lavi wraps an arm around Kanda’s neck, pressing a wet kiss to his temple. His eye scans the cafeteria for Side-Pony Guy, hoping he was observing. But the guy was busy laughing in his own group of pals. Bummer. 

<><><><><><><><>

Kanda definitely knows it’s not nothing when he sits with his boyfriend at lunch. He’s never seen him look so irritated before. Or at all. He’s pretty sure it has something to do with him, but he’s also sure he hasn’t  _ done  _ anything. Damn it,  _ he’s  _ supposed to be the one to be all moody and pissed off. Not Lavi.

It happens again during Algebra class the following day. The new kid, Tokusa, leans over to ask Kanda a question. Most new people, Kanda can’t stand. Or, people in general. Or most animals. Tokusa, however, seems alright. He’s not immediately on Kanda’s Favorites list, but he can at least talk to him. For a moment. Sometimes he gets this cocky, I’m-Better-Than-You attitude that makes Kanda turn around and leave again. 

“Are you getting any of this?” Tokusa asks, brows knitted together. 

Kanda scoffs. “Like I ever.” He likes Yeegar okay, as a person. But he’s so  _ boring  _ as a teacher. It’s a wonder he’s never fallen asleep in this class. Kanda’s generally a focused person, but Yeegar’s droning lectures made even his mind wander. Lucky for him, his boyfriend’s a pro at not paying attention and still taking notes. 

At that thought, Kanda turns to look at Lavi and catches the redhead glaring at Tokusa with enough venom to make a dog cower. Kanda’s slightly taken aback. But in the same second, Lavi goes back to writing his notes down. Kanda blinks. Tokusa seems to not have noticed, and turns back to his own notebook. 

Brows furrowed, Kanda studies his boyfriend for a few moments and then leans over. “What is your problem?”

“Hm?” Lavi blinks and looks at him. “Nothing, Yuu. What’s  _ your  _ problem?”

Kanda huffs and pushes Lavi’s hand off of his leg. “Bullshit. I saw that.”

“Saw  _ what _ , Yuu?” Lavi questions, his own brow crinkled. “I’m fine.” 

Before Kanda replies, Yeegar clears his throat loudly. Groaning a little bit, he slides back into his seat, but not before giving Lavi a look that says “We’ll finish this later.” 

Neither boy notices the shit-eating grin on Tokusa’s face.

<><><><><><><>

They go to Kanda’s house to study for once. Mostly just because they need Marie’s help for their Psychology project. Plus they’re at Lavi’s a lot of the time, anyway. A change is nice. 

They’re both sitting at the coffee table in the living room. Lavi’s still irritated about that Tokusa  _ brat.  _ Kanda’s still trying to figure out  _ what the fuck  _ is Lavi’s problem. It’s annoying, not knowing. Especially when he gets a text, from Tokusa, that lights up his screen and Lavi rolls his eyes almost theatrically.

“Okay,  _ what  _ is your problem?” Kanda asks  _ again,  _ slamming his hands on the table. “You’ve been acting like a pissy child for days now!”

“I  _ don’t  _ have a problem!” Lavi shouts and throws his hands up in the air. “You  _ always  _ act like a pissy child, so- There!” 

“What the  _ fuck _ ?” Kanda shakes his head. 

His phone lights up again and Lavi laughs. “And since when do you text that guy? You don’t even like  _ people _ ! But you’re suddenly all buddy-buddy with the new kid? Is it the ponytail? Do all gay guys with ponytails have a thing for each other?” 

Kanda’s literally shocked, he can’t think of anything to say for a second. “You’re jealous? Of…  _ him? _ ”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Lavi groans.

“Because it’s true!” Kanda huffs and pokes him in the chest. “You’re jealous because I’ve been talking to this guy!”

“Okay! Fine!” Lavi throws his hands up again. “So what? I just… I thought  _ I  _ was the only… special person.”

Kanda blinks and then pinches the bridge of his nose. “ _ What _ ?” 

“You know…” Lavi looks less angry now and more… pouty. “You don’t like talking to people, except for me.”

“Debatable.”

“And you don’t  _ willingly  _ answer people unless they annoy you. Except for me.” 

“Again, debatable.” 

“And then this guy, shows up, and you’re just… best friends all of a sudden.”

Kanda sighs and has to take a minute to massage his temples. So the only reason Lavi’s been acting like a pissy baby, is because he’s been  _ talking  _ to Tokusa. This is so idiotic, Kanda can scarcely believe it. Then again, this is Lavi. 

“First of all, we’re not  _ best friends.  _ We’re not even friends. All we’ve talked about is school. Specifically, the teachers. Because he’s  _ new. _ Second of all,” Kanda sighs. He can’t believe he’s about to say something so  _ stupid.  _ “You are the only special person. To me.” 

Lavi looks as surprised as Kanda feels embarrassed. While it’s true, he still doesn’t care for admitting his feelings like that. Actions speak louder than words and all that. So instead of saying anything, or letting Lavi say anything, he leans over to give him a short, but meaningful kiss.  

“So shut the fuck up and stop pouting, alright? Trust me.” 

Lavi still looks a little surprised, but he nods. Kanda sighs, glad that that’s over and done with now. But a sniffling sound  _ still  _ prevents him from returning to his work. 

“ _ Only  _ special person?” Tiedoll, his adoptive father, asks, obviously on the verge of tears.

Kanda groans and rolls his eyes. “Stop eavesdropping, old man.” 

“I wasn’t! You’re in the middle of the living room, Yuu. I  _ overheard.  _ And I’m hurt.” 

“Whatever.” Kanda mutters, leaning his cheek against his fist.

Of course, Tiedoll can’t leave him alone and moves ever closer, egging Kanda on further. Lavi watches the familiar scene with an amused smile. It’s like nothing happened, Kanda still fighting with his adoptive father and his own feelings for the man. Nothing  _ did  _ happen, though, he reminds himself. It was him being stupid. He shakes his head and rests a hand on Kanda’s shoulder as he continues arguing with Tiedoll. He does trust Kanda. So there’s really  _ nothing  _ to be jealous over. Stupid.

It doesn’t stop him from casually deleting the notification off Yuu’s phone though.


End file.
